firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Runa
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Sub-Boss (for the time being) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Eronza's Guardian, ??????????? Appearance She takes on the apperance of a pikmin with multiple colors on her or more precisely two. She is mostly colored black. She has a black colored bud with the tip being white. She has a pair of ruby red eyes. She has has a patch of white around her stomach and lower torso. She also has a patch of white on her lower back. She wears also a cloak and hood to hide her appearance. This is only her form that she takes to greet others and to travel in while being with her mistress Eronza. Her true appearance or form is one of a Kitsune. The colors that she takes on as a pikmin are correspond to the fur color that she has as a kitsune. Her eyes are still ruby red but instead of a bud, she has a pair of black ears. She has a total of a certain number of tails on her in this form. The tails indicate her age accordingly to a messed-up scale. She can also take on a mix form between a pikmin and a kitsune which she only morphs into occassionally. Powers Her powers deal with illusions though she isn't very good at them. She, however, is at least good enough to perform small illusion tricks. Her first and foremost power is the one that can dispel any and all illusions that are around her that are ssenses by either her or her mistress. This power cannot cancel out the illusions set around the caster. She can read the mind of others without being blocked by their mind or being affected by anything within their mind. She can transform between her three forms. She can change her size and the number of tails that she has officially. The number of tails on her don't indicate her power. She uses this to hide from others including other kitsunes. No one can see through this since it is a physical change. She will often take on the appearance of an extremely young kitsune with one tail (so that she can ride on Eronza's shoulder. She can fool even other kitsune completely with her acting. No one can really see through her act of deception (not even another kitsune). The only form that hides her tails is her pikmin form. Her main power is through the use of certain objects that she carries along with her. They are of little use to anyone but her. Her powers are only limited when she is in her pikmin form. She has one other power that makes her frightening due to its effects. Weaknesses She is not very good at fighting up close and persona but at a distance she is pretty good. She will only fight up close and personal when she is in the form mixed between pikmin and kitsune. She is weak to electricity and ice. Resistances Earth, Wind, and darkness Immunities She is immune to anything dealing with the mind (her mind and others) and fire. Personality She is extremely smart and very sly about what she does. She is very loyal to Eronza and will do anything to keep her happy, alive, and well. She doesn't trust others too much due to what happened when she was very young. She still has a childish and more frisky side to her but she tends to keep that hidden with a mature and adult way of looking at things. She won't get mad unless it is about her mistress getting into unnecessary trouble. She only trusts Eronza and no one else. She will defend herself is someone gets too close to her when she is waiting for Eronza. She doesn't like to fight or kill and so she just knocks out attackers. She won't kill them unless they try and attack her mistress. History She was rescued by Eronza when she was very young. She was attacked by those of Eronza's kind and was near to death when Eronza saved her after watching too much of the violence aimed at this poor kitsune. Eronza protected her but the firm memory of those of Eronza's kind was lodged in her head. This memory has driven her to an almost unhealthy introverted nature of hers. She has been staying close by to Eronza because she doesn't want to be alone and yet at the same time have no one trying to hurt her. Eronza picked her as a friend, a guardian, and a personal servant. She has been treated very nice by Eronza and is therefore indebted to her Eronza. Themes Main: Ready for a Challenge - Golden Sun: The Lost Age Battle: Kishi no Hokori - Sacred Blacksmith Trivia I had this crazy idea and well it sprouted after Kirby made Kurt (that kitsune character). I just made this character because I needed a sort of guardian to the character that I introduced along with this one. Eronza has slowed her life way down making her grow her tails way slower. Her age and the number of tails that she has do not match each other. Tropes that Apply to the Character Cunning like a Fox, Chaotic Good, Pacifist, Kitsune, and... Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kitsune Category:Shadow Olimar23's Kitsune